Aramis And D'artagnan Vs The Red Guard
by Sara Wint
Summary: D'artagnan and Aramis get into a bit of trouble while Athos and Porthos are out of town on a mission. The trouble all starts with a map Aramis won in a card game. And they have to run because the red guards really want it back. Let's find out why... (D'artagnan Whump, a Little Aramis Whump... Athos and Porthos come in later on)
1. Racing Through Paris

Aramis and D'artagnan Vs the Red Guard.

Chapter 1. Racing Through Paris

AN: Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Aramis turns the corner sharply running down the cobble street with D'artagnan quickly catching up to him from behind. Angry shouts follow them as they flee Aramis holding the leather burned map in one tightly clutched hand.

"Come-on D'artagnan! This way!" He says taking off down a side alley between a bakers shop and a masonry.

"It seems to me! That they're over reacting!" D'artagnan calls out to Aramis between breaths.

"We won it far and square!" D'art shouts back at the men as they turn out of the alley and head down one of the more unpleasant streets in paris. A stray dog runs and starts barking at Aramis's heels.

"Get! Shoo! I agree D'art! But without Porthos or Athos here to help us. We are severely outnumbered!" Aramis calls back as they make it to a dead end at a closed off bridge.

"Great plan Aramis", D'artagnan huffs looking at the only partially constructed bridge.

"I forgot that it was being repaired", Aramis shrugs and looks back behind them to fifteen red guards running at them from down the street.

"Well we can't turn back now", 'Mis says with a smirk and starts climbing onto the side of the bridge and beginning to carefully shimmy toward the other side. Just as D'artagnan hops onto the wooden beam, red guards and the captain of the red guards the Comte de Rochefort, appear on the other side of the bridge.

"Give it up!" Rochefort yells from the street smiling evilly. "You're surrounded and you'll never hope to find the treasure with your lot anyway! Best give it to us!".

"Not in your lifetime!" Aramis calls then looks over to D'artagnan. Aramis mouths something with a wink then jumps off the bridge ten feet down into the slowly moving river. D'artagnan smiles and jumps off the bridge as well. But being closer to the side of the river it was shallower then where Aramis jumped. So when D'artagnan plunges into the water, he goes in sideways and knocks his head on a rock on the underwater river bank.

Panicking slightly D'artagnan swims to the surface sputtering and dazed. To his left he sees Aramis swimming like a trained professional towards a storm drain at the opposite side of the river. D'artagnan is about to follow Aramis but a red guard had run down the bank and made a grab for his shoulder. So D'art kicks out the red guard's feet and he topples forward into the water beside D'artagnan.

Again D'artagnan tries to get himself swimming towards Aramis but another red guard grabs his leg while D'artagnan was trying to dive away into the water towards Aramis. He kicks at the man but that only causes his other leg to be ensnared by another red guard with a long blond beard. They drag him stomch down onto the shore the rocks cutting his hands as he tries to kick out. Then he sees Aramis looking at him with concern from the storm drain. D'artagnan quickly waves for him to go with a strained smile. Aramis hesitates but then nods before reluctantly leaving his brother to his fate.

Four red guards grab D'artagnan by each limb and carry him back up the bank as he struggles weakly still dazed from the knock to the head. Across the river on the other street a large red guard takes orders from Rochfort and makes his way slowly across the bridge carefully to the other side and walks up to D'artagnan and starts to roughly bind his hands and feet.

"You can't do this!" D'artagnan growls in protest.

"I believe I already am", the man says wickedly and raising a fist to knock D'artagnan out.

"He already has a head wound, if want him to keep his senses you shouldn't", a young red guard protests.

"Just following orders", The large man says to the young kid and he punches D'artagnan on the temple. D'artagnan feels the pain and sees a swirling black in his eyes before he quickly gives into unconsciousness going slack in the mens arms. From somewhere across the river on top of a house to where he has climbed, Aramis watches as a large red guard hits his brother in arms. He holds his breath as D'artagnan goes limp and is half carried half dragged to a nearby horse and slung across its back. Then is slowly lead away back up the street.

* * *

D'artagnan groans as he becomes aware of a brutal pounding ache, reverberating through his skull. He slowly opens his eyes then quickly shut them at the light from a fireplace. Slowly he tries again blinking rapidly until he is just able to squint at his surroundings. Two red guards are asleep in chairs in front of a fireplace and he himself is slumped on his side on the floor tied to a wooden beam in the middle of the room. He tries to shift and lift his head but that seems to be a mistake and he lets out a whimper clenching his eyes and mouth shut.

Footsteps and a loud creak in the floor tells D'artagnan someones entered the room and he opens his eyes and peers up into the smirking face of Rochfort... Rochefort regards D'artagnan for a moment then drags a wooden chair and places it in front of D'artagnan and sits down crossing his legs.

"Now D'artagnan", he says loudly ignoring D'artagnan's flinch at the loud noise. "Where did Aramis go with **my** map".

"I don't know what you're talking about", D'artagnan says in a low scratchy voice. Rochefort uncrosses his legs and quickly kicks D'artagnan hard on his side. D'artagnan curls in with a groan.

"That is not the answer I want to hear!" Rochefort says menacingly then leans down to D'artagnan's ear and whispers, "What is more important to you. The map, or your own **life** ". Then he leans back into the chair and it creaks with the large man's weight. D'artagnan refuses to answer looking off to one side his mouth drawn into a tight line. Rochefort huffs and leans further back in his chair looking at D'artagnan indignantly. Stubborn musketeers.

"Sir, I told you, you can't get nothin out of him or any Musketeer. Let me try and I swear my method will work! It has never failed before!" D'artagnan noticed both of the sleeping red guards had woken and were watching the exchange. The smaller of the two, a weasel like man is the one who spoke up. He has a large hooked nose, a greasy mop of hair and beady eyes that look at d'artagnan evilly.

"Very well. But I want my answers by midnight tonight", Rochefort says as he stands and places the wooden chair back against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Oh that won't be a problem sir. It won't be a problem at all…" The weasel man says as Rochefort leaves the room.

* * *

End Chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed, R & R and I'll update soon!


	2. Water Or Wine

Chapter 2. Water Or Wine

AN: Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

Aramis POV.

Aramis watches them as they march away with the horse that has D'artagnan on its back. His normally smiling face now pale and slack. Then Aramis tucks the map into a leather pouch at his side and silently climbs/runs along the rooftops until he finds a safe place to cross back over the river. There are probably red guards at every bridge along the water so he needs find a place to swim across quickly without being seen and then find the trail of the red guards who took D'artagnan. He briefly considered going back to the garrison to get reinforcements but there is not the time. Rochfort could stash D'artagnan away somewhere and simply lie that he didn't have him. Then Aramis would never find D'artagnan again. A lump forms in his throat from worry. Also if he doesn't get D'artagnan back… Athos and Porthos would kill him. Not really but they would be furious and Aramis wouldn't blame them.

Aramis quietly climbs down from the roof top but near the bottom in his haste he slips and twists his ankle. Swearing he limbs/runs to the riverside and dives in. There is no time to think about the subtle ache he had newly acquired. Aramis then reaches the other bank and carefully crawls up to the street and then back up onto the roof of a house. Again he limps/runs/climbs back to the original road in which he saw D'artagnan being taken down. He follows it along until finally he sees them just as they turn down a side path.

Very carefully he follows the procession for about fifteen minutes before they stop in an alley and the large man hoists D'artagnan up roughly. Aramis silently curses at the man as he walks up a set of stairs and into a nearly dilapidated looking building. Aramis crawls in closer to get a better view because the sun is nearly set but he can't seem to get a good view nor a good shot from his current vantage point. besides the fact that the windows are partly boarded up. Two other red guards then go into the building, one with a blond beard and one that looks sort of weasel like. After a few minutes the large man comes out no longer wearing his red guards uniform. Now in brown slacks and jacket carrying a lantern and a pistol and he takes station out front. He sits down on the top stairs and starts polishing his pistol in the low light. The rest of the red guards disperse in different directions in the dark talking amongst themselves.

Aramis watches for a few more minutes and the night becomes very cold and dark but nothing comes to past. The large man eventually stops doing maintenance on various weapons and just watches the street, shadows from the lantern casting him in a menacing light. Letting out a exasperated growl Aramis gets up and goes down onto the street and makes his way to a nearby house of a lady who Aramis knew from… Various occasions. He knocks on the door and it flies open a minute later.

"Aramis!" The women squeaks in pleasant surprise.

"Lorraine", he says with a strained smile and coughs from the cold.

"What, are you doing here? And soaking wet?" She asks and Aramis quirks a brow and laughs.

"Musketeer business I'm afraid, but I was wondering if I could warm up in front of your fire for an hour or two ?" Aramis asks with a charming look in his eye.

"Of course, it wouldn't be a problem! My husband is still out of town on business for another couple days", Lorraine winks and lets Aramis inside out of the cold. Planning just to dry off rest up, then possibly borrow a blanket from Lorraine and set back up on the roof to watch out for D'artagnan and plan for his brothers rescue.

Sitting by the fire he places his damp pistol close by as to dry it out and then he takes off his shoes and he stretches out his leg near the fire, water steaming off his linen sock. Lorraine exchanges some pleasantries but goes off to make him some hot tea. Aramis takes the leather map out of his bag and examines it in the light. It looks to be a few years old, a bit worn down and scratched. The map is of the forest and countryside outside of paris with symbols in spots there shouldn't be. He looks at the tree line of the map where there's a symbol of a crown and there's another one deeper in the woods near a lake… Rochfort said we wouldn't find 'the treasure' Aramis thought. Well once I've freed D'artagnan we'll find it together or wait for Athos and Porthos and all go out and figure out his mystery. He looks around the room and then gets up still dripping he hides the map behind a horrible painting of Lorraine's husband thats just over the fireplaces mantel. Then Aramis quickly sits back on the chair as Lorraine returns with a steaming cup of tea. If I get caught trying to free D'artagnan my only leverage would be the map, so I shouldn't have it with me.

Aramis sips at the tea and talks to Lorraine for awhile until he is completely dry and warm, then Aramis thanks her and asks to borrow a blanket and she walks off to get one. While she is searching Aramis tightly wraps his injured ankle with a piece of cloth he rips from his shirt puts on and re-laces his boots. That should do for now.

"Now with whatever you've gotten into I hope you'll be safe", Lorraine says handing Aramis a wool blanket.

"Thanks again Lorraine, I wont forget this", He smiles charmingly with a bow. "My lady". And he takes his leave back onto the street. He returns to the rooftop and nothing has changed. The large red guard in disguise is still sitting on the stairs but half leaning against the building they took D'artagnan into. His eyes are half shut but still awake and watching. Aramis wraps himself in the wool blanket and settles down on the roof watching the house and waiting for his chance…

* * *

Horse hooves wake Aramis at dawn and he looks over the roof berating himself for falling asleep for so long. He sees Rochfort and another red guard on horses outside the building. Rochefort dismounts and nods to the guard on the stairs before entering the building. Aramis holds his breath straining to hear. But hoping not to hear at the same time, if D'artagnan was hurt... After four minutes Rochefort comes out with a wicked grin and remounts his horse. The large red guard in disguise and the new smaller one change clothing and the smaller one takes his place on the stairs as the larger one mounts the horse and heads back with Rochfort. That is good, it will be easier to take down the new guard. Aramis knows there should be only two men inside and if he does this right he can take them all down. Aramis throws off the wool blanket but then thinks better of it and picks it up with an idea. He smirks and makes his way off the roof and back down to the street.

"I'm coming D'artagnan. I'm coming for you".

* * *

D'artagnan POV.

When Rochefort leaves D'artagnan finds the strength to slowly sit up and lean against the pole. D'artagnan licks his dry lips and coughs then groans as the cough send a spike of pain through his skull. His head spinning he glares at the two red guards who just smirk in return at his pain. The weasel one leaves the room then returns with two cups.

"Water or wine?" He asks towards D'artagnan. D'artagnan raises a questioning brow and the weasel laughs.

"To drink obviously, you must be thirsty", He says. D'artagnan scowls.

"I want nothing from you", He says in his dry voice, his tongue thick. The weasel man shrugs then puts the cups down and pulls out a vile.

"Well this would go down better with another liquid. But on the other hand it will be much more potent with an empty stomach", the red guards smile only grew as D'artagnan's face blanched. Weasel man walks over to him and D'artagnan turns as far as he can away locking his jaw shut.

"Some help Ralf?" The weasel man calls for the other red guard and he gets up with a sigh and walks over grabbing D'artagnan's face in his large hands then plugging D'artagnan's nose shut. D'artagnan bucks ignoring the pain but it's no use! He has to breathe! D'artagnan opens his mouth to gasp in air and the weasel man pours the foul tasting substance from the vile in. Then the other man holds D'artagnan's mouth shut until he swallows. Then they release D'artagnan and he yells in frustration.

"What did you give me!"

"Oh don't worry it won't kill you. It will just make you a bit more… compliant", The weasel man and Ralf, the other red guard retake there seats by the fire and wait for the drug to take effect.

"I don't even know anything!" D'artagnan yells again, his voice more hoarse then before.

"Well we'll know soon enough won't we", Ralf shrugs. D'artagnan just goes silent trying to figure a way out of this and also praying for a hope beyond hope. To be rescued.

* * *

End Chapter 2. Yup So I'm evil... Just kidding! Maybe... Til next time R & R and I'll update soon!


	3. Flying?

Chapter 3. Flying?

AN: Well I'm a fast writer. What can I say :)

* * *

Aramis peers around the corner at the young red guard then quickly hides back around the corner taking a calming breath. Then he loads and cocks back his pistol and says a short prayer for his plan to work holding the cross at his neck. He silently bundles the wool blanket into a wad and throws it out onto the street to catch the attention of the red guard. The sound of light footsteps on the stone of the street comes toward Aramis as he peers out from his hiding place.

"Where on earth?" He hears the guard exclaim as he picks up the blanket. The guard looks left and Aramis runs at him from the right grabbing around the red guard, putting his left hand over his mouth and the pistol to his head.

"Make any noise and it will be your last", Aramis says darkly while dragging the young man back around the corner then he hits the man over the head with the butt off the pistol and the young mans blue eyes roll up into his head as he falls unaided onto the street. Aramis hastily ties the red guard's hands together behind his back with the guards own jacket sleeves and runs down the street and up the steps to the front door of the house. Aramis knocks twice waiting silently as footsteps approach the door. The man with the blonde beard opens the door… Aramis opens fire, shooting the man in the chest. The man flies backwards with a strangled gasp falling flat on his back onto the wooden floor.

Wasting no time Aramis holsters his gun and draws his sword as the surprised weasel man does the same and runs at Aramis with a animalistic yell. They exchange quick blows but in his haste to dispatch the unsightly man, the red guard lands a slice across his left ribs just as Aramis runs him straight through. The weasel man lets out a whimper and collapses as Aramis pulls free his blade. Aramis then sheathes his blade and presses a hand to the wound on his side and pulls away at the white hot pain. His gloved hand wet with blood. That is going to need quite a bit of needlework. He looks over at D'artagnan whose head is slumped down eyes closed colours of a fresh bruise beginning to appear across D'art's temple. Fear kneads in his stomach and he falls to his knees beside the young musketeer raising his hands to D'artagnan's cheeks he starts patting them softly getting some of his own blood on the young lads face.

"D'art, come on. Hey! D'ART?!" He calls to the boy. D'artagnan slowly opens his eyes and looks at Aramis through foggy eyes.

"A'mis?"

"Yes that's it D'artagnan, did they hurt you at all? D'art keep looking at me. Good, I need to know if you have any serious injurys".

"You looking funny, kinda fuzzy. Everything is fuzzy. Fuzzy is a weird word isn't it… Did you know Porthos put cod oil on your boots a few weeks ago. That's why all those stray cats kept following you everywhere. They were fuzzy cats, no wait.. fluffy? Fluffy is the right word", D'artagnan nodded proud at remembering and looking off in his own world.

"Alright remind me to have a talk to Porthos about that when he gets back. You probably have a concussion", with the blow to D'artagnan's head that would account for the confusion. Aramis starts cutting lose D'artagnan's bindings and tries to help the young Musketeer stand but he falls right back onto the floor.

"Oww" D'artagnan groans, "That hurt. Can't I stay here?" D'artagnan asks with big brown puppy dog eyes.

"No D'art we have to get out of here, come-on", he tries again and D'artagnan manages to take four steps before tilting toward the floor again. "No you don't!" Aramis moves D'artagnan behind him pulling D'artagnan's arms around his own neck and grabbing D'artagnan at the knees and hoisting him up onto his back with a grunt. D'artagnan lets out a 'woah' as Aramis starts moving forward. "Hold on tight my friend", Aramis says through gritted teeth and walks down the steps of the building and going as fast as he can down the street. He notices the young man he knocked out had gone and Aramis redoubles his speed. D'artagnan starts to spew a mindless chatter and Aramis welcomes it in the early morning. It distracted him from the fire in his side and ankle.

* * *

A few minutes into their walk D'artagnan switchs subjects once again to whatever his mind wandered to.

"It's not like I wanted it, they forced it onto me!" D'artagnan complains.

"What do you mean", Aramis pants as he turns down another ally they were so close to the garrison.

"This gross liquid. It tasted so bad, they said it would make me compliant or quiet, huh they sort of rhyme, whatever it was something... But then! They thought it had the opposite effect on me because all they wanted me to do was shut-up. But I like talking so I started telling them this story about this really funny guy I met in the market one time and they hit me again! Then I opened my eyes and saw you! Which was nice I missed you", D'artagnan says sadly. They drugged him! Aramis realizes.

"I missed you too D'art".

"I didn't like them", D'artagnan goes on and Aramis scoffs.

"I didn't like them much either, now let's get you home". Aramis smiles then suddenly laughs in relief as he sees the garrison gates. He half runs inside startling a bunch of musketeers in a duel. Now inside the safty of their home Aramis finally gives into the pain. He falls to the ground with D'artagnan in tow almost like they were in slow motion. Surprised shouts erupt and friendly faces come into view above them. Athos and Porthos apparently got back to the garrison a few minutes previous to them and found out that Aramis and D'artagnan had gone missing last night and were seen running from red guards. They were putting together a search party when Aramis lumbered into the garrison carrying D'artagnan.

"Now what sort of mess have you twos gotten into eh?" Porthos asks D'artagnan and Aramis as they smile up to there friend and brother Porthos. Porthos offers a latge hand down to Aramis who gladly takes it and is pulled upright to look his brother in the eye.

"You two are a sight for sore eyes" Aramis laughs still huffing from his half an hour flight in which he was running on pure endurance.

"We can't leave you for a few days without you looking like an inch from death!" Athos says with a scowl and offers a hand to D'artagnan. D'artagnan just looks quizzically at Athos.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Bridgeton? Which is funny because we fell off a bridge… I fell out of a tree once when I was seven and broke my right foot and I had to stay inside for two months. It drove me crazy!" D'artagnan looks up at all of them looking down at him and quirks his head to the side. "WHEN DID YOU ALL BECOME GIANTS?!"

"What is wrong with D'art?" Porthos asks.

"And when did you fall off a bridge?" Athos quirks a brow.

"Red guards drugged him, I think he'll be fine as long as we get some food into him. He also probably has a concussion because he was knocked out twice as far as I know, and I saw him get the scrapes on his hands but I didn't have time to look him over before I ran with him here. I myself have a twisted ankle and a slash on my side I need to deal with. I'll tell you everything thats happened when that's sorted out", Aramis informs them and they nod, D'artagnan stays curiously silent watching as Aramis speaks.

"They are worse than children", Athos mutters and leans down to hoist up D'artagnan from under his arms, Porthos takes D'artagnan by the feet and they begin to walk to the Garrison infirmary.

"Woah… Athos! No way… I think I'm flying!", D'artagnan says with wide naive eyes looking up at him. Porthos bites his tongue to hold back his immature snickers and Aramis's mouth stretches into a wide tired grin.

"I take it back, they are all children", Athos mumbles rolling his eyes as they take the two injured youngest members of there group inside to be patched up.

* * *

End Chapter 3. I unleashed D'artagnan's inner child. Aramis is happy to be home and their friends have returned to help! Awesome Right! Mwahahaha.. maybe. R & R and I'll update soon!


	4. But Not Until Tomorrow

Chapter 4. But Not Until Tomorrow

AN: Had a busy weekend but back to it! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

They set up D'artagnan on one bed on the far side of the infirmary, Athos already forced D'art to drink two cups of water. Then D'artagnan is persuaded to eat a loaf of bread and stew as Porthos stands watch beside him. Making sure he doesn't try to get up and leave or choke on his food. Aramis on the other hand is sitting on the bed beside D'artagnan, Athos slowly helps him lift off his shirt as he hisses in pain.

"Looks a bit infected" Athos comments looking at the six inch long slice.

"Oh now your the medic of our group", Aramis jokes and Athos allows a small smirk.

"Do you think you can deal with that yourself? Or shall I fetch the physician?" Athos asks as Aramis examines the wound.

"I think I'll be alright alone", Aramis says and Athos simply nods trusting Aramis's medical opinion. Aramis quickly disinfect the wound letting out a pained gasp, then after washing his hands and the needle and thread that Athos had provided. He begins the painful task of knitting himself back together. When Aramis finishes after fifteen gruelling minutes of swearing behind clenched teeth. He adds a salve onto his wound to prevent further infection, then dressed it with a bandage. Spent after the pain, Aramis lays down on the bed with a huff and looking up at Athos who is seated on a guest chair.

"Are you okay Aramis?" D'artagnan quires from the other bed. D'artagnan tries to get up for the eleventh time but again is gently pushed back down to the pillow by Porthos.

"I'm alright D'art, how are you feeling?" Aramis asks and D'artagnan scrunches his brow.

"I don't know, things look better now", D'artagnan looks at all their faces then at his hands that are covered in small scrapes.

"Well that is good", Porthos says with a smile.

"But as things start to look better, things start to hurt", D'artagnan frowns.

"Like what?" Athos asks in concern.

"My head, my hands, my side…" he says with hazy look. Concerned Aramis rises up again and him and Porthos lift D'artagnan's shirt to see a bruise of a boot print forming on his right side.

"That must hurt lad", Porthos says with some restrained anger.

"No just aches", D'artagnan says closing his eyes but opens them again as he feels hands roaming through his hair. "Stop it, my head hurts if you touch it", D'artagnan protests slapping at Aramis's hands.

"Three head wounds… D'artagnan, hey D'art", Aramis tries to get D'artagnan's attention. He sluggishly looks up at Aramis. Now with food and water in his system washing out whatever he was drugged with he is starting to lose the pain relief the drug gave him. Also D'artagnan must be exhausted from what his body endured. But with the amount of times he has been hit in the head he shouldn't sleep for the fear of him slipping into a coma. He shouldn't sleep until the drug is somewhat out of his system. Even after that he should only be allowed to sleep short durations.

"D'artagnan I know this will be hard but you must stay awake a while longer alright?" Aramis says in a serious voice.

"Do I have to?" He whines.

"Without question", Athos says in an authoritative tone.

"Lets sit him up, that will probably keep him conscious", Porthos suggests and they nod in agreement.

"First you want me laying down now you want me up. You're just as confusing as the red guards, first they wanted me to talk then they wanted me to shut-up", D'artagnan complains as they prop pillows behind him and prop him up against the wall.

"Alright, I think its about time you explained what happened while Porthos and I were delivering letters to Bridgeton", Athos says to Aramis. Aramis lays back on his own bed half upright on the wall and props up his twisted ankle with a pillow.

"Well it started when D'artagnan and I went to the tavern…" Aramis slowly explains what happened and all the details of getting back D'artagnan, while Athos and Porthos listen with stony-face expressions.

"So this map, what does it look like?" Porthos asks.

"Well it just is of the countryside outside paris, what I think is that there is something hidden where there are symbols of crowns", Aramis shrugs.

"What do we do about Rochfort?" D'artagnan says through a yawn.

"We'll worry about that later D'artagnan", Athos says while patting D'artagnan on the shoulder, but Athos shares a stern look with Porthos.

"So tomorrow Porthos and I will recover the map from your friend Lorraine's house and bring it back here to decipher", Athos proposed and the rest of them agree with him.

"You two should get some rest now, Porthos and I will take turns waking D'artagnan", Athos says to Aramis.

"Try to wake him every three hour", Aramis advises them and Porthos tells him not to worry which is practically impossible because he always worries about all of them.

"Get some rest now. Both of you", Porthos says.

"You don't have to tell me twice", D'artagnan says slowly laying down from his seated position, eyes already shut.

"Make sure you wake me right away if there is a problem", Aramis says holding a pointed finger at both Porthos and Athos.

"Of course we'll wake you", Athos says.

"But not until tomorrow", Porthos quips and Aramis rolls his eyes at his friends goofy grin. Then he closes them. Aramis and D'artagnan slowly drift off to the sounds of there brothers quietly speaking to one another, also the sounds of laughter, shouting musketeers and the sound of clashing swords outside in the garrison courtyard.

* * *

End Chapter 4. So sort of a transition chapter right now. But it'll be back to the action in the next one! Things are looking up aren't they, *Smiles evilly*...

R & R and I'll update soon!


	5. Burned Map And Worse For Wear

Chapter 5. Burned Map And Worse For Wear

AN: And Action!

* * *

D'artagnan wakes the next morning alone in the garrison infirmary and very confused. Slowly he tries to get up but a piercing pain in his skull and side makes him think better of it. Thinking hard he tries to remember what happened the previous day. Only vague shadows of memories walk through his mind… being carried and of being woken in the night by each of his brothers to be asked annoyingly pointless questions. On his hands he notices they are bandaged and there is a cup of water on a chair beside him. He reaches out his hand and grasps the cup and brings it to his mouth to soothe his dry throat. He takes a large gulp but chokes on the liquid and coughs dropping the cup onto the floor. With a grimace he stems his cough and again tries to sit up slower then last time and is successful at sitting on the side of the bed. He looks down at the puddle of water beside his boots. Someone must have removed them when he was placed in bed… He eventually gets the boots on and laced and stands with a hand on his side and on the wall to abate the dizziness.

At a leisurely pace D'artagnan walks out into the garrison yard seeing musketeers sitting down for lunch by what he can with where the sun is in the sky. Still unnoticed he walks along the side to the stables and reasons Aramis, Athos and Porthos had gone out with their horses somewhere. With a sigh he turns around to go to ask Treville but sees them coming through the garrison gate looking straight at him with concern. The three musketeers dismount their horses and walk over to D'artagnan as he leans against the barn door.

"What are you doing up?" Athos says with agitation.

"I-" D'artagnan starts but is then cut off

"It doesn't matter now, lets just get him back laying down for a while longer", Porthos says with a half smile, just glad to see the lad upright.

"I'm fine, I was just wondering where you all went off too", D'artagnan says with annoyed expression.

"To get this back", Aramis says raising the leather map out from his coat.

"And you didn't wake me to come with you?" D'artagnan huffs. Athos rolls his eyes and grabs D'artagnan by both shoulders and leads him back towards the infirmary while Porthos leads there horses into the stables.

"A few more hours and maybe we will let you be out and about, you took quite a few to many knocks to the head", Aramis states. They walk back into the infirmary and Aramis picks up the cup D'artagnan dropped earlier with a questioning look, D'artagnan just shrugs with a wince before he lays back down onto the bed. Porthos joins them a few seconds later.

"So down to what all the trouble is about", Aramis splays out the map on the bed beside D'artagnan and they all peer at it with curiosity.

"Not a very impressive looking", Porthos comments.

"Probably made by thieves", Athos says shifting the map towards himself to get a better view.

"These crowns, I count four in all. two in the forest. One at a river and another in the middle of a town", Athos scratches his chin.

"Something is nagging at me, four pieces to a treasure. Could it be the four artifacts stolen from the royal vault ten years ago?" Porthos asks.

"There is a very likely possibility, but why were they hidden and not taken out of the country to be sold or traded? And why now does this map show up?" Aramis frowns.

"How did you even win this map?" Athos asks Aramis.

"Oh one of the young red guard lads was suppose to take it to Rochfort apparently, but he got a little too inebriated and had lost all his coin in a card game with me. So he made for one last chance to get it all back by betting with the map. I was curious of course and let him bet it and won it off him", Aramis smiles.

"You cheated, didn't you", Athos assumes.

"You wound me, Porthos is the one who cheats at cards. I won fair and square", Aramis says with a failed hurt expression.

"That and he made sure the kids goblet was never empty of wine", D'artagnan chimes in from his bed. Porthos claps Aramis on the back with a large smile.

"Easy, I'm a hurt man", Aramis playfully jeers at his large friend.

"Well I have always wanted to say this", Athos says with a small smile looking at his friends and they look back at him with a questioning glance.

"Who is up for going on a treasure hunt".

* * *

After another two days of resting for D'artagnan and Aramis. But also for Athos and Porthos because they were a but weary from their previous mission. The four musketeers get permission from Captain Treville to follow the lead on the treasure map. But not without many warnings that word is out the red guards are out for Aramis's and D'artagnan's blood. They decide to each memorize one place where a crown is on the map and burn it in the garrison kitchens so it cannot be stolen by anyone on the road. And in the early hours of morning they quickly and quietly saddle and supply their horses then leave through the garrison gate, just as the new suns light starts to rise in the east end of Paris.

"D'artagnan stay close!" Athos whispers loudly at the boy who is straying near the rear of their procession.

"I think we're being followed!" He whispers loudly back.

"It's not surprising we should hurry try to lose them or at least stay ahead of them", Aramis says and they all double there speed out of the city and into the countryside. All of them on the alert to every snap of a twig, every birds cry and their own breath.

"How much further is the first spot?" Porthos asks Aramis.

"Around two miles northeast to my mark", Aramis says and just then they hear a large snap. Swivelling there heads twenty five men on horseback ride out from a cropping of trees toward them with muskets drawn firing at them. The musketeers kick into the sides of their own horses and fly forwards ducking away from the musket fire. Without warning Aramis's horse rears and Arimas is sent flying and rolling onto the grassy landscape. Seeing what happened the other three turn to help drawing their own weapons and firing at the incoming assailants. D'artagnan misses his shot but the other two hit their targets and two of the twenty five men slump over on their mounts.

"Aramis!" Athos shouts and Aramis shakes his head stunned but jumps up seeming to be uninjured but his mount had wandered far off with a graze from a musket on the horses flank. Drawing his own musket Aramis fells a man riding at him then draws his sword prepared to fight. They set up in a circle as the group of men converge swords clashing, red guards falling and the shouts and cries of battle fill the air.

D'artagnan still unsteady is pushed onto the defensive by three men on horseback and the others are unable to assist because of the sheer volume of men they are faced with. After D'artagnan tries to do a risky thrust at one man's stomach D'artagnan's sword is violently renched from his fingers and a sword blade put at his throat. The red guard yells at the others to cease their attack unless they want to be down one brother. Athos, Porthos and Aramis all raise their hands in defeat after dropping their weapons anger on their faces.

"Dismount now!" The three musketeers still on their horses are ordered and they do so, all with either muskets or blades trained to their backs. Then all of their hands are tied behind their backs cruelly and lined up beside one another while a few of the red guards search for the map in their belongings.

Out of the woods four men and Rochefort join the group sending a triumphant glare at the four of them.

"Coward! Your let your own men to die for you, because you don't have the gal to face us yourself!" Porthos spits and is punched in the side of the head by a guard beside him hard enough to make him see stars.

"We couldn't find it sir", A red guard says while approaching Rochefort and he frowns looking at the four musketeers.

"So where have you hidden the map", He asks and they remain silent. Rochfort then draws his musket and shoots D'artagnan in the shoulder. He falls over with a harsh cry, blood flowing from his shoulder while he lays on his back in agony. The other musketeers try to rise and help him but are forced down by the red guards behind them. They send curses towards Rochefort but he takes no heed to them.

"I will not ask again!" He says in a commanding tone.

"We destroyed it!" Athos Shouts at him. "And if any one of us dies you will not get your treasure!"

"What do you mean?" Rochfort says with narrowing eyes.

"Each of us memorized one place on the map. So if you kill any one of us you won't get one of the four pieces of treasure!" Aramis yells, "Now let me see to D'artagnan!" Rochefort regards them for a moment with anger.

"No… I think we'll leave him for a moment longer", Rochefort says as he dismounts his horse then walks over to where D'artagnan is on the ground. Rochfort places his right foot on D'artagnan's wound and presses down. D'artagnan lets out a scream from behind clenched teeth closing his eyes tightly and squirms on the ground trying to get away from the man.

"You Bastard!" Athos Shouts and Rochfort stops pressing down.

"I was just putting pressure on the wound, you know. Stop the bleeding", Rochefort taunts with a smile then walks back in front of all the men looking at their furious faces.

"You will take me to where the treasure is hidden or the youngest member of your sad little group will suffer. Understood", Rochefort says and the three men nod their heads stifly.

"Let me tend to his wound, you will not get what you are after if he bleeds to death!" Aramis grinds out.

"Very well". Rochefort says resting his hand on his sword and tapping it with his pointer finger in a silent warning. A red guard walks forward and releases Aramis from his bindings and Aramis rushes to D'artagnan's side.

"It's going to be alright D'art", Aramis whispers and D'artagnan lets out a low pained laugh.

"Don't patronize me Aramis. Our situation is dire".

"But we've gotten out of worse", Aramis gives him a reassuring smile.

"Why am I the one always coming out worse for wear", D'artagnan says resentfully closing his eyes as his shoulder throbs.

"The price for being a new recruit? Or just lucky I guess", Aramis jokes and D'artagnan rolls his eyes but then cries out when Aramis pulls D'artagnan's shirt away from his shoulder...

* * *

End Chapter 5. D'art: "Why am I always worse for wear?" Aramis: "Because the writer is messed up and evil". D'art: "Should've known"... Well I did leave it at a good cliffhanger so I'll agree with you... :) R & R and I'll update soon!


	6. Sooner Rather Than Later

CHAPTER 6. Sooner Rather Than Later

AN: Grr been so busy with work, would rather be writing..

* * *

"I need my med kit from my horse", Aramis says to the men around him and a red guard looks at Rochefort who nods and allows the man to bring Aramis what he needs. Aramis leans D'artagnan upright against Athos's back so that he is not laying down on his tied hands and causing further injury. Then Aramis cleans the wound caution d'artagnan to hiss and blink back tears, not willing to let any fall with so many red guards present and watching with sick satisfaction.

"You know what I have to do D'artagnan. The musket ball is still in there", Aramis says and D'artagnan nods.

"Just do it", he breathes out. Aramis cleans the tools and slowly navigates into the wound pulling and digging out the musket ball. D'artagnan's eyes flutter and he whimpers in pain when the musket ball is pulled out, for a moment Aramis thinks D'artagnan passed out but he reopens his pained eyes a few seconds later.

"How are you doing?" Aramis asks.

"Well I have a hole in my shoulder but besides that I'm doing well enough, how are you?", D'artagnan says weakly.

"Thats the spirit lad", Porthos laughs.

"Well if the boy can make jokes, I say he's doing alright", Athos smirks. Aramis continues and starts quickly sewing up the wound aware every movement was causing D'artagnan pain. Then Aramis tightly bandages his shoulder with what he has and slips D'artagnan's shirt back over his shoulder.

"Now let's get moving", Rochefort says to them and they are dragged to their feet and Aramis's hands re-bound. D'artagnan's head sags to his chest as he is pulled up right so Athos stays close beside him as to let him lean on his own side to not fall over. Then the musketeers are 'helped' onto a covered cart that the red guards had brought out of the cropping of trees. However Aramis is taken to the front of the cart as to point the way to the first location with Rochefort seated beside him.

"What are we going to do?" Porthos whispers to Athos as the cart begins to move forward.

"Well first we have to get out of these ropes", Athos nods towards D'artagnan. His eyes are closed and he is leaning heavily against the cart, sweat beading on his brow.

"I'm on it", Porthos says while shimmying to the edge of the cart. He finds a sharp edge of a board and starts sawing the rope with all of his strength. After two minutes there is an audible snap and Porthos crawls over to Athos and quietly unties his hands. Then they both converge on D'artagnan, Athos leaning the boy forward while Porthos unties his hands. Then they lean D'artagnan back against the cart and as he lets out a small whimper.

"Look around for anything", Athos orders. Athos and Porthos both rustle around so that the red guards on horses around the cart don't hear their movement.

"Psst, Athos", Porthos lifts up a large jar of nails and a wooden plank. Athos grins and hold up a hilt in one hand and jagged edge of a broken sword in the other from his pile of clutter. Athos wraps one side of the broken blade with cloth from his shirt while Porthos is given the hilt of the sword, they leave the wooden plank with D'artagnan to defend himself if need be. A few seconds later they hear the procession come to a halt and they listen holding their breath.

"It should be around here", they hear Aramis say from the front of the cart.

"It better be. Spread out men!" They hear Rochefort say in his rough tone. Athos silently creeps to the front of the cart and he peeks through the fabric. Rochefort is sitting right there looking off into the distance at his men, while on the other hand Aramis notices Athos. Athos slips his makeshift blade under the fabric and Aramis quickly slices his bindings on the blade cutting his hand in the process. Aramis swallows the pain and waits while Athos quietly adjusts to a standing position still holding the blade. Porthos is set up at the back of the cart to guard their rear.

"Sir!" A red guard yells and Athos hesitates then shrinks back a bit while a older red guard runs up to Rochfort with a small wooden chest. Rochfort opens the chest and inside is a large red ruby broach surrounded by diamonds. Rochefort grins.

"Well done, one has been found! Now to the next one!" Rochfort calls to the red guards that are still off looking in the forest. It is then where Athos chooses to make his move. He throws the fabric to one side and brings the blade up to Rochefort's throat.

"Don't move", Athos says as Aramis takes Rochefort's musket, sword and dagger tossing the weapons in the back of the cart except for the musket which he keeps for himself. The red guards catch on quickly and start to run at the cart but Aramis grabs the reins with one hand and spurs the two horses forwards into a gallop.

"You don't have the inclination to hurt me. I'm favored by the king", Rochefort growls. Anger bubbles up in Aramis and he cocks the musket he relieved from Rochefort and promptly shoots Rochefort in the left leg. Rochefort hollers in pain dropping the wooden chest and clutching at his leg. Athos grabs the chest before is falls off the cart and drops it inside the cart on the pile of junk.

"Well now you will be **favoring** your right leg", Aramis counters.

"I'll get you for this!" Rochefort screams in fury.

"How about you just get off", Athos snaps and he pushes/throws Rochefort off the fast moving cart. The red guards trailing them slow as to not hurt their captain but then they again hasten their chase. One red guard gets close enough to almost grab onto the side of the cart but Porthos punches the man with the broken metal hilt and sends the red guard flying. Then Porthos opens the jar of nails and scatters them on the path behind the cart. The red guards horses cry and shy back as metal nails are driven into their hooves and the other red guards horses fly into one another. Porthos smiles and looks up to the front where he sees Athos and Aramis laughing and clapping eachother on the back.

"Let's get back to paris, lets see how the king will feel about us recovering more of his stolen valuables and the red guards hindering our recovery mission!" Athos shouts and they all nod to eachother.

"Aramis", Porthos calls and the sharpshooter looks back at Porthos's worried expression directed at their youngest member. Aramis hands the reins over to Athos and climbs into the cart and sits beside D'artagnan. The rough riding has been doing him no favors and had opened up D'artagnan's freshly sewn wound. Aramis wasn't feeling to well either with the throw from the horse or the cut to his hand but luckily he had landed in soft grass. Aramis takes off his jacket and shirt and puts back on his jacket. Then he balls up his shirt fabric and applies steady pressure to D'artagnan's wound. D'artagnan has little to no reaction to the discomfort and that worries Aramis further.

"We should get back sooner rather than later", Aramis calls.

"I'm on it", Athos says and whips down the reins to spur the horses on faster.

* * *

End Chapter 6. No fictional horses were harmed in the making of this chapter. Except for Rochefort. He was hurt... Mwahahahahaha ha ha *Cough, cough* hmm yes, well til the next one. R & R and I update soon!


	7. Going Grey

Chapter 7: Going Grey

AN: Sorry but the story is _almost_ over..

* * *

They ride full speed back into paris Porthos and Aramis beseeching D'artagnan to wake. Athos in the front steering their fast route through the streets startling crowds of people going about their business.

"MAKE WAY!" Athos shouts at a particularly crowded street and the people move aside as the musketeers stolen cart flies past. When they make it to the garrison gates Athos yanks the reins back and the horses go into a full stop then he drops them and hops into the back of the cart grabbing the chest and following Aramis and Porthos as they carry D'artagnan out the back into the garrison. Musketeers that are mingling in the garrison courtyard stop and stare as they carry D'artagnan for the second time in the past few days into the infirmary. They lay D'artagnan on the same bed as before and Athos is starting to wonder if they should just put D'artagnan's name on it because of how often he ends up there.

"Call for the doctor I need help this time", Aramis says somberly and Porthos runs out of the infirmary.

"Is there anything I can do?" Athos says feeling helpless.

"I'm afraid not", Aramis shakes his head. Just then Treville walks into the infirmary eyes blazing.

"What happened this time?!" He thunders.

"Rochefort shot D'artagnan", Athos grinds out and the Captain looks at the unconscious gascon with concern. Athos hands Treville the chest and he looks at Athos with a questioning glance.

"Rochefort and his men attacked us without cause, shot D'artagnan and forced Aramis to lead him to the first location. We were then thrown into the back of a cart, but we were able to break our bindings hold Rochefort captive and escaped with the first treasure", Athos informs the Captain.

"And Aramis shot Rochefort", Porthos hollers suddenly returning with the physician. Captain Treville raises his eyebrows at Aramis.

"Only in the leg, I wish I had shot a bit higher", Aramis venomously says while taking off D'artagnan's bloodied shirt, practically all the stitches were ripped and blood was flowing from the wound. The old physician joins Aramis and they begin their work.

"You two, in my office", Treville says to Athos and Porthos. But they give him a wounded look, "Don't worry we won't take long", Treville says and walks out of the infirmary and up to his office with Athos and Porthos trailing behind him. Treville sits at his desk and opens the chest looking at the giant ruby and diamonds then he shuts it loudly.

"I shall have this authenticated immediately by the kings jewelers. If it is indeed one of the missing items from his vault then the king will be very pleased with whom ever recovered it... and whoever can recover the other valuables as well" Treville looked at them both as they nod sharply once.

"I'm glad to hear that Captain, but it was not us who got the map. It was Aramis and D'artagnan", Athos says respectfully.

"Yes well you helped in the actual recovery, even though that went astray to put it mildly. Very mildly... You all will probably be rewarded greatly and I suspect that is what Rochefort and the red guard were aiming to have been honoured with", Treville scratches his stubbly chin. "Go and be with D'artagnan I expect to hear how he is doing a few hours from now", Treville orders.

"Yes Captain!" The musketeers say.

"And if this treasure is true. Also expect a summons to the castle and an order to retrieve the other valuables in the near future", Treville says.

"But what is to happen to the red guards? And Rochefort" Porthos asks fuming not so subtly.

"I suspect they will keep quiet about your confrontation and we must stay the same", The Captain says.

"But Cap! They have to be punished for what they've done!" Athos growls.

"No Athos, what would the king do if four musketeers went up against half the red guard and its captain. Rochefort could easily lie and say you four stole the ruby and diamonds he was trying to recover", Captain Treville crosses his arms. "We will get back at them in other ways. Trust me men".

"Yes sir!" They nod and are dismissed from his office. Captain Treville then calls in a few musketeers to help him ferry the chest and its contents to the kings jewelers. Also hee goes himself to address the king about what his men recovered hopefully they will gain more favor with the king and slow down whatever Rochefort is planning.

* * *

"Hows the pup?" Porthos asks walking into the infirmary with Athos.

"He woke briefly but I'm not sure he was all there", Aramis says sitting beside D'artagnan who had new wrappings on his shoulder. The physician seemed to have done his work and left. They all look at the boys face as he shifts with an uncomfortable whimper. Porthos and Athos sit on D'artagnan's bed as well and put reassuring hands on his arm and uninjured shoulder.

"Wha-?" D'artagnan opens his eyes a few minutes later and look blearily at them through pained eyes.

"Hello there", Aramis smiles.

"Are we dead?" D'artagnan groans and they laugh.

"Afraid not D'artagnan", Athos smirks.

"But you have a good fever at the moment so try and rest", Aramis says placing a hand on D'artagnan's head feeling the warmth.

"Hmm okay", D'artagnan mutters quietly, his eyes already shut. As D'artagnan rests they watch over him but also tend to the small scraps and bruises they acquired from the scuffle. Porthos having a nice bruise across his face from being hit and Athos a few cuts from fiddling with the broken piece of blade.

"I feel like I've aged again", Porthos mutters holding a cool damp cloth to his face.

"I second that Porthos", Athos mumbles from his seat beside the bed looking at D'artagnan's resting face.

"You two might have aged, but I am sure I haven't changed much since the day we met", Aramis teases.

"Say that to the grey hair behind your ear", Porthos grunts and Aramis's eyes widen and he runs to a small mirror in the infirmary.

"I don't see anything!" Aramis says looking at his hair and then turning around to see Athos and Porthos trying to suck in breath from their silent laughter.

"Oh I see how it is", Aramis pouts.

"Oh relax Aramis and get us some food", Athos orders.

"Why me? I'm still injured", Aramis faines pain in his expression.

"D'artagnan can't do it", Porthos says pointing a hand at the boy. Who normally being the youngest, fetches things for the group.

"And because you're closest to the door", Athos reasons. With a grumble Aramis leaves to scrounge up whatever he can in the kitchens.

* * *

End Chapter 7. And now I'm going to go have some lunch myself! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. R & R and I'll update soon!


	8. Captains, Pawns and Kings

Chapter 8: Captains, Pawns And Kings

AN: *screaming internally*

* * *

D'artagnan is first aware of the warmth and the pain. Then he slowly opens his eyes to Athos, Porthos and Aramis surrounding him, all sound asleep. A small smile flits over his face before it is replaced with hurt as he shifts. The motion from the bed wakes Athos who is sitting beside the bed on a chair but has his feet propped up on the mattress beside D'artagnan's legs.

"D'artagnan? how are you feeling?" Athos asks in a whisper at seeing D'artagnan awake, worry evident on his face.

"I'm fine", D'artagnan says quietly and Athos frowns.

"Tell the truth or I shall wake Aramis and Porthos without hesitation and they will mother hen you into next month", Athos says crossing his arms.

"Alright, I'm not feeling all that great", D'artagnan mutters.

"Would you like some pain medicine?" Athos queries.

"Maybe in a bit, I can cope for the moment. Also I'm thirsty and hungry and the pain medicine Aramis normally gives us makes me tired".

"Very well then, I'll fetch you something. Don't move", Athos orders and silently makes his way out.

* * *

A while later after Aramis and Porthos woke. D'artagnan and everyone ate a good breakfast then they informed D'artagnan of what expired on the cart for them to have escaped, while he was out of sorts because of blood loss.

"I can't believe you shot him in the leg!" D'artagnan says with a large smile.

"It was quite unbelievable", Athos says towards Aramis who shrugs like before.

"I still wish I could have witnessed it", D'artagnan says with a far off look, probably trying to imagine the look on Rochefort's face.

"I do to lad, I was at the back and only saw him rolling along the dirt after Athos tossed him out", Porthos frowns.

"What did Treville have to say about what happened?" D'artagnan asks.

"Well he was less than thrilled you got injured", Porthos says.

"But so far he has gone to talk to the King and should be returning shortly with news", Athos muses.

"But what of Rochefort?" D'artagnan asks with concern.

"He was seen a few hours ago limping around the castle in a grim state. I wouldn't be to concerned though", Porthos says reassuringly. D'artagnan nods not completely convinced. He leans back on his pillow closing his eyes and feels a hand brush his face.

"You're still too warm for my liking", Aramis proclaims and retrieves a cool cloth from a bucket of water and places it on D'artagnan's forehead.

"Oh don't mother me", D'artagnan pleads turning his head away from the cold.

"Impossible, who else if not me!" Aramis snickers.

"Perhaps you should take that pain medicine now?" Athos suggests and D'artagnan's eyes shoot open.

"No! No I'm fine", D'artagnan stutters. Athos shakes his head.

"Remember what I said about saying that", Athos says and D'artagnan groans as the pain medicine is then brought over.

"But I'm not tired and not in much pain!" D'artagnan complains.

"You need your rest to heal and be back on your feet faster", Aramis dictated and D'artagnan sighs in defeat taking the goblet and downing the bad tasting concoction. Figuring it easier to give them there way before they shove it down his throat.

"Men, we have a problem", Treville says rushing into the infirmary.

"Captain!" Athos, Porthos and Aramis say all standing up.

"All went well with the King and he was extremely pleased with the musketeers. Until Rochefort came in claiming he was attacked by a masked musketeer, shooting him in the leg. Rochefort says he managed to shoot the aggressor in the shoulder before they escaped. Red guards will be here any moment at the garrison to search the premises for the injured man who will be sentenced to hang", Treville says quickly. All of them look at D'artagnan. D'artagnan yawns and half shrugs raising his hand off the bed for them to limply fall back down.

"Danger magnet remember", D'artagnan smirks. Just then they hear the sound of shouts at the garrison gate.

"Let's get you up and outta here", Athos orders and Porthos and him lift D'artagnan under the arms. He flinches away at being quickly lifted up.

"Through the kitchens, is our best bet", Aramis says.

"Let's take him to my private apartments", Athos huffs as they half carry D'artagnan out of the infirmary, Treville walking ahead of them with Aramis. Treville breaks off with a nod to them for luck and heads to his office while they enter the kitchens.

"Woow slow down", D'artagnan complains blinking owlishly. They quietly race through the kitchens and out the servant entrance to the street, where unfortunately two red guards are waiting.

"Hey!" One shouts and Porthos hands D'artagnan off to Athos, then Aramis and Porthos quickly knock the guard out on the street. A lady bystander screams as one lands unconscious at her feet.

"Dammit all", Athos mutters "Let's move!". Porthos throws D'art over his shoulder despite his protests and the three of them run. Taking a very roundabout route to Athos's apartments. Once they arrive Aramis holds open the door as they climb the stairs inside and bolt it shut. Porthos lays D'artagnan on the bed, D'artagnan's eyes half lidded.

"I would hope we never repeat that", D'artagnan whimpers.

"I second that", Porthos says rubbing his shoulder.

"We'll have to lay low until the search it done", Aramis says looking out the window. Thankfully no one, except children playing are in sight on the street.

"And after that?" Porthos sits down on a wooden stool.

"We have to put an end to this game of Captains and Kings", Athos pondered.

"I feel as if we are just Pawns in that game", D'artagnan says with closed eyes already drifting off his face red with the fever that must have gotten worse from their escape.

"I have an idea", Aramis says somberly, Athos and Porthos nod for him to continue.

"Go on", Athos says.

"But none of us are going to like it"...

* * *

End Chapter 8. Two more chapters to gooo! Yayyy! Thank-you to all who are giving me feedback on the story, much appreciated! R & R and I'll update soon!


	9. Beginning Of The End

Chapter 9. Beginning Of The End

AN: I hid in a blanket and pillow cave while writing this

* * *

They woke the next morning and D'artagnan had fortunately broken his small fever during the night. The wound on his shoulder looking a bit better, thou the others still wouldn't let him get up.

"I think I kinda passed out while we were talking", D'artagnan says sheepishly between bites of bread.

"Yup, you were snoring so loud I couldn't hear myself think", Porthos teases and D'art rolls his eyes.

"So what's the plan?" D'artagnan asks...

* * *

 _Previous night~_

"We need to face Rochefort and beat him at his own manipulative game", Aramis says.

"How?" Pothos raises an eyebrow both him and Athos intrigued.

"By getting him to attack us in the King's presence. Without him knowing King Louis is watching", Aramis scratches his chin in thought.

"Athos and Captain Treville could try to get a audience with the King" Porthos suggests.

"That idea could work", Athos says with a smile.

"But the rest would all fall on D'artagnan", Aramis says and the three look at the dozing D'artagnan with mirroring frowns.

* * *

 _Present morning~_

"So I'm bait", D'artagnan says with a pout.

"Well I wouldn't call it that..." Athos starts.

"No you're definitely the bait", Porthos states bluntly, Athos and Aramis shooting him an icy glare.

"We'll all be there behind the curtain D'art", Aramis says patting him on the shoulder.

"Easy for you to say", D'artagnan closes his eyes with a sigh.

"We don't like it anymore then you do, but it's the only plan that could work", Athos says with a serious expression.

"And out of all of us you make people the most angry", Porthos supplies with a toothy grin.

"It's a gift and a curse", D'artagnan smirks.

"We'll set it up for tomorrow, if all goes well it will be Rochefort and the red guard who will be in the dog house for once", Athos says.

"Are you up for it?" Aramis asks.

"Yes", D'artagnan nods.

* * *

 _Next Day~_

"Why Athos when I heard you requested an audience with me I was quite surprised and as to the odd nature of your request it has both intrigued and unnerved me", King Louis says from his throne looking down at Athos and Captain Treville.

"I understand your majesty but it was of the utmost importance we talk", Athos says respectfully with a bow keeping his eyes to the floor.

"Yes well I would like to know what is going on, I am none to pleased with the musketeers as of late", The King taps his finger on the arm rest of his throne making Treville uncomfortable.

"That is why I have come. I hope to rekindle your faith in us your majesty. Would you accompany me to a private room so we may talk about this at length?" Athos inquiries and Louis considers it for a moment then relents and follows his best musketeer and his Captain out of the throne room up a flight of stairs and into a private room with a walls of curtains at the far end of the room. Behind the curtains they lead the king to a table surrounded by wooden chairs. At the table already seated but they rise to bow to the King as he arrives is Aramis and Porthos.

"Well this certainly is odd", The kind muses as they all take a seat at the table with Captain Treville, Athos, Aramis And Porthos.

"Well then, explain", The King says folding his hands together.

"Captain Rochefort of the red guard is and has been lying to you and has been plotting against us for a long time your majesty", Athos says and Louis blanches.

"You know such allegations cannot go unwarranted, Rochefort has proven to be a trusted member of my court", The King snaps.

"I do not plan for it to go unwarranted your highness", Athos stays calm, "If you would only listen and watch in the next few minutes I believe you will know everything". Louis looks at his musketeers for a long moment seemingly trying to decide if he should listen.

"Alright I shall play along for now", Louis says and Athos motions towards the curtains and points out holes cut out in the curtains. Everyone rises and walks over to them and looks through the holes. A minute later a scuffle is heard in the hall and heavy breathing, the door is slammed open and D'artagnan is thrown into the room looking a little worse for wear and a red guard walks in and kicks him in the side. The King's eyes bulge and is about to say something when Captain Treville just shakes his head and Louis remains silent watching intently.

"Just wait til Rochefort gets here", the red guard smiles as he watches D'artagnan struggle to stand. D'artagnan spits at him and is rewarded with another shove to the ground. Porthos and the others grind there with anger but stay quiet, D'artagnan agreed to do this and they can't ruin this. Not now.

Four minutes go by of D'artagnan sitting on the ground glaring at the red guard with hatred. Fast footsteps start to be heard from down the hall and the door is swung open by a smug looking Rochefort and two other red guards.

"Where are your so called 'Brothers' D'artagnan", Rochefort mocks as he slightly limps into the room, "I don't see them around anywhere this time to bail you out".

"I left without them knowing, to face you", D'artagnan lies steadily looking at the man.

"Such a foolish thing to do", Rochefort says walking over to him and pulling D'artagnan up by the front of his shirt.

"I'm not the fool here", D'artagnan growls and Rochefort punches D'artagnan in the nose, blood gushes out. The King shuffles slightly on his feet, uncomfortable with what he is seeing.

"You and those filthy musketeers ruined my plan to gain favor with that bratty king of yours! How shall I repay you for such a thing?" Rochefort says menacingly dropping D'artagnan to the stone floor. D'artagnan coughs and rolls his eyes to look up at Rochefort with a steely gaze.

"I don't know... maybe tell the King how you planned to give him only half the treasure back and sell the other half and keep the gold for yourself. Or maybe how you attacked the musketeers with your red guards without provocation... Or perhaps you could tell him how you're in love with his wife and plan to get him killed and steal Anne to have for yourself", D'artagnan drawls. Rochefort slams a foot down onto D'artagnan's leg and D'artagnan lets out a yelp.

"Do not worry D'artagnan. Once I am done with you I will get all of that and more. I will kill each one of your friends slowly, but not as slowly as I will kill you. The red guard with have reining power over everything", Rochefort slowly draws his sword.

"I HAVE HEARD QUITE ENOUGH", Louis roars and sweeps aside the curtains on the far wall. Rochefort's shocked face would be quite comical if not for the blade he held.

"Rochefort you are under arrest", Captain Treville says drawing his own blade. The other musketeers mirror his action a second later.

"Your majesty it's not what it looks like", Rochefort says taking a step back.

"I am quite certain it is what it looks like", King Louis says with an anger no one has ever heard before from the King. Rochefort looks from the King to the Musketeers then back again looking trapped. Then he looks to the floor and lunges forward pulling up D'artagnan and placing the blade of his sword to D'artagnan's throat.

"Let him go Rochefort!" Athos snarls.

"Know what I think!" Rochefort grins as the three red guards beside him take up positions on either side of him holding their blades. "I think that the musketeers suddenly went mad and slaughtered the king and we dispatched them but not soon enough". The King's face now a mix of shock and a fiery rage.

"That will never happen", D'artagnan says roughly, his nose still slightly bleeding a trail of red.

"Oh it sets my plans forward a few months but it can work", Rochefort says into D'artagnan's ear then yells, "Kill them!" at the red guards. They run forward at the musketeers and the king. The musketeer react without hesitation. Athos quickly dispatches the first one and Treville and Aramis the second and third while Porthos stands in a protective stance in front of the King. It was hardly even a fight and lasted no more than a few seconds. Rochefort swears and starts towards the door dragging D'artagnan.

"Give it up Rochefort!" Aramis yells.

"Not in your lifetime!" Rochefort spits and orders D'artagnan to open the door for them. D'artagnan refuses and Rochefort curses at him and lets go of D'artagnan to turn the knob but still keeping his swords blade to D'artagnan's neck with his other hand. D'artagnan takes the opportunity and raises his hand pushing the blade away from his neck and dives to the ground. A fast flurry of movement happens in the next few seconds. Athos and Aramis converge on Rochefort and blades slash through the air in a heated battle.

Treville drags/helps D'artagnan to the side of the room away from the fighting. Aramis is slashed on the leg and Athos acquires a cut on his cheek as he dives in and stabs Rochefort through the stomach. Rochefort's face pales as he looks down. He drops his sword and tries to pull out Athos's blade but fails to do so as he falls to his knees.

"I lost..." Rochefort says in disbelief staring off into space. Then he crumples backwards to the ground. A large red pool slowly growing out from around his midsection.

* * *

End Chapter 9. Sorry not sorry I went on a vacation... And I'm evil so there's that. Next chapter is the final one. Hope you've enjoyed the story this far. :) Thank-you to those who have favorited, followed and reviewed! You da bomb! And as always R & R and I'll update soon!


	10. The End

Chapter 10. The End

AN: Adios Amigos

* * *

Two days later...

Athos and Porthos sit at their normal table in the garrison, looking off into space as Aramis walks over with a bandage over his cheek.

"Is the kid still sleeping?" Porthos asks taking a drink from his cup.

"Yes, and I'm not surprised because you kept him up half the night playing cards", Aramis nagged.

"What else is he to do when you won't let him out of the infirmary! I'm wide awake. As you can see, so it wasn't that late", Porthos grins.

"As soon as he is well enough the King wishes to reward our efforts", Athos says almost sarcastically.

"Well I'll take a reward any day", Porthos's eyes shine.

"And we'll go out for a proper drink", D'artagnan says walking over to them.

"D'artagnan! What did I say!" Aramis fumes.

"Don't move, but I thought that was more like a friendly suggestion" D'artagnan clips and Porthos and Athos snort while Aramis looks at them disapprovingly. D'artagnan takes a seat beside Athos and shrugs. "I do feel much better".

"Thats that Gascony Stubbornness in him", Porthos says pointedly.

"I'm really glad that we don't have to deal with that madman ever again, maybe we'll have some peace for a while", D'artagnan says with a yawn and the others nod.

"Don't jinx it D'artagnan", Athos says peering at him with a smirk.

"If the Cap hears you, he will set up a list of things for you to do when you get back to being at top shape", Aramis laughs.

"I'm always at my best", D'artagnan says sitting up a bit more. There is a silence for a minute then Porthos stands.

"Well let's have a toast", Porthos says with a large grin he goes to get more glasses and comes back handing one to Aramis and D'artagnan.

"What are we toasting to so early in the morning?" Aramis asks.

"To going against the odds, winning against adversity and saving the King once again!"

"Don't forget getting to fight along side brothers in arms!" D'artagnan smiles raising his cup with Porthos.

"All for one", Athos says with a amused smile raising his cup and Aramis does also.

"And One For All!" They all say and take a big swig then place their cups back on the wooden table and smile at each other as the light from the new day shone brightly down on them.

* * *

End of Chapter 10 and end of the Story.

Short but sweet end. I hope you liked it, let me know! I sort of took a long break from stuff because my dog/best-friend... My labrador that I've had since I was 10 years old, passed away and I really didn't feel like doing anything, especially writing a happy ending to a fanfic but I didn't want to leave it hanging. Thank-you for following along and favoriting the story, and for supportive reviews I hope you have a great night/day. And if you have a pet, Make sure you spend more time with him/her and spoil them once in a while... just because you can. Adios Amigos!


End file.
